Thoughts And Words
by LE McMurray
Summary: Daniel has been attacked and imprisoned in an unusual way and SG1 enlist help to free him.


Author's Notes:- This is an old story I've revamped slightly. Like The Dead Zone its one big story made up of separate ones.

This is set in Season Three between Forever In A Day and Maternal Instinct.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Thoughts And Words.**

Taris opened her eyes suddenly. Something had jolted her awake but she had no idea what it could have been.

She got up out of her bed and pulled her robe around her. She walked over to her window and glanced out. Far across the city she could see a bright blue light.

The Stargate was open. That was very strange as it was usually only used in the afternoon.

She could hear something. A voice. She looked around the room finding no one was there.

Focusing her mind she tried to hear the voice clearly.

_Help me._

x

As the Stargate opened, Jack hauled Daniel through it.

"Major Carter, you must come now," Teal'c called as he headed towards the gate with their new friend, a young man called Eilad.

Sam fired her weapon and ran. She dived and headed through the event horizon of the Stargate.

"Carter?" Jack called as she rolled through.

"I'm fine sir," she pulled herself up and checked out her surroundings.

They were standing in the middle of a town centre; it looked like it was late night. Coming towards them were several people.

"Sir, welcoming committee's arrived."

"Eilad, friends of yours?" Jack asked nodding towards the crowd.

"Yes, Jack they are the High Council of Rai'lan. They will be able to help your friend," Eilad told them as he looked at the catatonic Daniel Jackson.

* * *

They sat in a large room. One wall was nothing but a window looking out over the city and laid out on a table on another was a buffet of fresh fruit, vegetables with meat and drink for them.

"Okay, Eilad," Jack said irritated, "Now what?"

They had been here for almost two hours since they had been brought here by the Rai'lan High Council.

"We must wait," Eilad told them, "I've sent for someone who can help us."

On cue a gentle voice came from the door, "You're back early Eilad," the owner of the voice was a young woman with straight raven black hair, pale skin and bright green eyes.

"Taris," Eilad cried as he closed the gap between them and embraced her, "It is good to see you."

"You too little brother," she smiled warmly at him, "Now, why am I here?"

Jack watched them both; he could definitely see the family resemblance.

"I believe your brother has asked you here for us," he interrupted the reunion.

Taris turned and looked him up and down curiously, "And you are?"

"Taris, this is Colonel Jack O'Neill of the Tau'ri," Eilad introduced him.

Jack gave a slight bow of his head.

"The Tau'ri!" a small, amused smile touched Taris's lips, "You are causing great distress to the Goa'uld."

"We try our best," Jack replied glibly.

"Why do you need my help?"

Eilad frowned, "Partic attacked one of Jack's companions under orders from the Goa'uld Brayna. I helped them escape."

"Partic? I did not realise he was still alive," Taris looked at Jack, "Let me see your friend and I shall see what I can do."

Jack led her over to where Daniel had been sat down.

Taris caught her breath slightly when she saw his face, she knew him. He had been in her dreams several times.

"Can you tell me how long Partic had him alone?" she asked crisply.

"Less than two minutes," Sam reported, "Eilad grabbed him."

"Two minutes," she nodded, "Good. He did not have enough time to finish."

"Finish what?" Jack growled.

"To completely destroy your friends mind."

* * *

Taris left them to talk to the Council. Eilad had agreed for them to stay with him while they were on Rai'lan.

"Sir, we really should get a message to General Hammond and tell him what's happened," Sam said as they waited.

"I know Major but I'd rather wait until I know WHAT is going on," Jack frowned, "I don't like this destroying of Daniel's mind. As irritating as he can be I kinda prefer him the way he is."

"You need not worry," Eilad told them, "Taris is one of our best Intercessors. She will talk to the Council on your behalf."

Jack closed his eyes. He hoped so because he was dammed if he was losing Daniel to this.

Taris returned quite quickly her eyes flashing with anger.

"The Council has refused my request to reverse the procedure as Partic has returned and on behalf of Brayna is demanding we turn over Doctor Jackson to him," she told them in disgust.

"I hope he knows where he can stick that idea," Jack growled, "I am not giving up Daniel."

"Colonel, I know this but unfortunately Rai'lan Law is very clear on these matters," she explained, "You must present your case to the Council in three days."

"Present our case?" Jack yelled, "He is not some thing. I want Daniel returned to his normal state now."

"Sir, we have to abide by their laws," Sam interrupted reasonably.

"Like hell we do," Jack snapped, "Round up people we're going home and we'll find someone else to help us."

"Jack," Eilad called, "Do you have Mind-walkers in your society?"

"What?"

"Mind-walkers?" Sam asked intrigued, "Like telepaths?"

"I am not familiar with that term," Taris said bewildered.

"It means they can read minds," Sam explained.

"Quite close but Mind-walkers are able to do other things like what Partic has done to your colleague. Only another Mind-walker can reverse it," Taris explained, "There are very few in the universe other than a portion of Rai'lan society that we have come across. I am a very powerful Mind-walker. Unfortunately to work and live on Rai'lan I MUST abide by certain rules. I shall be your Intercessor and I shall present your case but you have to trust me."

"Thank you," Sam told her sincerely.

* * *

They had all adjourned for the night. Jack hadn't been happy about leaving Daniel alone but Taris told him that they had to; she would stay with him.

Jack couldn't sleep however and had soon wandered back to the Council Building. He made his way back to the room they had been in and found Taris sitting over the table. Daniel was asleep on the couch were he had been sitting since they'd arrived.

"Am I interrupting?" Jack asked his voice cutting through the silence.

Taris looked up startled slightly, "No Colonel, please sit down. I could use a break."

"Call me Jack."

Jack sat down across from her and gratefully accepted her offer of a cold drink. The night air was clammy and oppressive.

"Are you always this fierce in your research?" Jack asked curiously.

"Not really," she admitted, "I have another reason for helping your friend."

"What is that?"

Taris bit her lip as she mulled over whether or not to tell him. She decided she would.

"About a year and a half ago a Goa'uld came to Rai'lan to barter for the use of a Mind-walker," she told him.

"You sell your abilities to the Gould?" Jack's disgust was evident on his face and in his voice.

"Some do. We are not allies of the Goa'uld but we have good relations with them. Our weapons can shoot them out of the sky and if they try to come through the Stargate the Mind-walkers put them to sleep," she explained, "I do not like the Goa'uld. The voices of their hosts scream at me," she sighed, "I can block them out but in a moment of distraction I can hear them. I could silence the Goa'uld but I must abide by the Law if I am to continue working and living here."

"So what happened?"

"The Goa'uld's host called to me," Taris told him, "I could not help but answer to the passion in the voice."

"Who was the Gould?" Jack leaned back mesmerised by the story.

"The Goa'uld was called Ammonet," Taris revealed.

"Sha're!" Jack whispered.

"Then I am right. You are the ones she spoke of;" Taris looked relieved, "Sha're called to me during one night. The Goa'uld slept so I just made sure while we spoke she did not wake up. Sha're made one request of me, and it was not the one that hosts usually make," tears formed in Taris's eyes as she thought back, "She requested that I help her relay information to her husband that could save her child. I was so moved I agreed and gave her the power to send the information. I saw the face of her husband several times as I gave her the power and I have seen him in my dreams often. Unfortunately I do not know what happened."

"Well," Jack sighed, "I'm afraid Sha're is dead. Ammonet had Daniel in that hand device thing and Teal'c had to shoot her to save Daniel but she told him about the child."

Taris wiped away a tear that had formed at the news of Sha're's death, "I am glad she got her wish, if only she could have sent him the message from far away but I could not grant that."

"So why help us now?"

"Because I count Sha're as my friend and I do not believe the Goa'uld should get to destroy another living soul especially her husband."

Jack was surprised at the venom in her voice and stood up to leave her to her work.

"Thank you," he said as he left.

* * *

Taris waited until Jack had left before she began reading again. Partic's proposal was ridiculous but he was manipulating Rai'lan Law as best he could.

She looked over to the couch and saw Daniel was awake. She walked over to him and made him sit up to face her. Taking his face in her hands she closed her eyes and entered his mind.

x

_Jack? Where are you? Daniel called around him, Help me._

_The last thing he remembered was turning round to come face to face with someone who had grabbed his face. Then he wasn't sure what had happened._

_Daniel? a gentle but firm voice called to him, I need you to listen to me. You have to invite me in._

_Who are you? Where are you?_

_My name is Taris. I am here in your mind but you have to invite me come into your mind properly._

_Why?_

_Because it is the polite thing to do. And I refuse to force my mind into yours. So please._

_Fine, come on in, he shrugged._

_Before him a young woman appeared, That is much better, she smiled at him, It is wonderful to finally meet you._

_I'm afraid I don't know you._

_I know but someone very close to you told me a great deal about you, Taris smiled again at him but this time a slight sadness tinged it._

_Who?_

_Taris hesitated, she wasn't sure she could tell him._

_Who? he demanded._

_Sha're, your wife._

_Daniel stared at her, How?_

_I shall explain that at another time but just now we have more pressing matters. Your mind was attacked by a Mind-walker under contract to a Goa'uld called Brayna; he is a servant of Apophis. We are on my home planet of Rai'lan. Now I may be able to help you but you must tell me what I need to know._

_How do I know that this isn't some Gould scam to get the code to the Iris?_

_You do not need to tell me anything that is classified in your world or anything that you feel uncomfortable talking about, okay?_

_Daniel nodded and they started to talk._

x

"Sir, did you get ANY sleep?" Sam asked finding her CO staring out of the window early the next morning.

"A little just before dawn," he admitted without looking up, "Is Teal'c up?"

"Eilad is showing him some sights," Sam said sitting down next to him, "I'm worried too," she admitted.

"It's not that," Jack sighed and launched into the story Taris had told him.

"Sha're was here?" Sam was amazed, "Then Taris may know where her son is."

"I don't think so," Jack frowned, "She only gave her the ability, not take any information. She is unbelievably ethical about all that."

"If it is her life then I can understand."

* * *

General George Hammond stood waiting as the Stargate was activated from offworld.

"Is it SG1?" he asked, they were now four hours late.

"Yes, sir," the technician answered, "Radio transmission only."

"SG1 to SGC," Jack O'Neill's voice came over.

"Colonel, where are your team?" Hammond asked concerned.

"We've had a bit of a problem with a Gould sir," O'Neill reported, "He's managed to do something to Daniel's mind and we're trying to fix it."

Colonel, where are you?"

"We're on a planet called Rai'lan. One of the natives of this planet helped us escape the Gould. The Council unfortunately now have to have a trial to see whether they should save Daniel."

"Do you want us to send you a diplomatic team?"

"It's not necessary sir," O'Neill told him, "We have a native lawyer to help us who it seems knew Sha're."

Hammond was stunned but didn't let that interfere with the conversation, "Are you sure you can handle this?"

"Yes sir. But we might be here a few more days until this is resolved. I'll send regular reports. SG1 out."

The Gate closed seconds after that.

"Can't they go out and come back without any problems just once?"

* * *

The Council convened a few hours later. Daniel's still unblinking figure sat in a box in the middle of the chamber.

The six members of the Council were seated in a row at the front of the room. Taris sat with the remaining members of SG1 on the right of the room while Partic and the Goa'uld Brayna sat on the left.

"What if Party boy tries to finish what he started in here?" Jack whispered to her.

"Do you see the two figures in the black robes?" she whispered back.

Jack nodded.

"They are Mind-walkers. Very strong and able to counteract almost any psychic attack on anyone."

"Almost any?"

"Do not worry. The only other two Mind-walkers in this room are Partic and myself. I am not going to harm Daniel and Partic is not in anyway strong enough to go against all three of us."

Jack didn't look convinced but said nothing more.

"I am Chaldo," one of the Council announced, "I shall be leading the Decision. Are all parties ready?"

"Yes Sir," Taris inclined her head slightly.

"Yes Sir," Partic also inclined his head.

"Then we shall begin."

x

Jack listened as Partic started to drone on about how he had been given a contract and by the interference of the Council he was breaking a contract.

Taris stood up, "Members of the Council, this man has done no wrong to us. He was attacked unprovoked…"

"I object," Partic yelled, "This man is responsible for many atrocities against the Goa'uld."

"Nonsense," Taris rebuked, "He is a peaceful scholar. Your Goa'uld Master has decided he wants this man destroyed because he refuses to worship him. Are we pandering to the Goa'uld whims now?"

Chaldo looked angrily at Taris; "You shall refrain from insulting the other party."

Taris inclined her head again, "I wish Partic to reveal to us what crimes this man has been accused of."

Partic stood and walked to the front of the room, "This man is the one responsible for the reopening of the Stargate on their planet they call Earth, this event meant that a group from Earth went to a planet called Abydos. There this man with others killed the Goa'uld known as Ra. Murdered him in his own ship."

"That's nonsense," Jack yelled angrily.

"Silence," Chaldo bawled, "Another outburst and I shall remove you from the Council room."

"It is alright Jack," Taris whispered, "You shall receive your chance to rebuff him."

"Please continue," Chaldo invited Partic.

Partic nodded and moved on, "This man was also involved in the destruction of two Goa'uld vessels belonging to Apophis."

"Oh this is ridiculous," Jack muttered.

Partic sat down showing he was finished.

"We shall adjourn for our midday meal and return within one cycle," Chaldo announced, "Taris, you shall have a chance to answer the charges then."

With that the High Council all stood up and left the chamber.

x

"What a load of…." Jack stopped mid tirade so angry he couldn't even find the words.

"I know what Partic has said is upsetting but you must realise that we can set the record straight. What is bothering me is the proposal he has just put forward," Taris sat down next to them.

"What is it?" Sam asked curiously.

"He has agreed to drop the case for allowing him to finish the destruction of Daniel's mind if we just leave him as he is," Taris told them, "Making him no longer a threat."

"No way am I leaving here until Daniel is restored to his usual, talkative self," Jack fumed.

"I agree. We shall just have to put forward a very good case," Taris rubbed her eyes tiredly, "Partic may not be a strong Mind-walker but he makes up for it by manipulating the system."

Taris looked at the rest of SG1, "I promise to do my best."

"That is all we can ask of you," Teal'c said.

x

The Council reconvened and this time it was Taris's turn.

"I would like to call Doctor Jackson's commanding officer Colonel Jack O'Neill to bring evidence," Taris said.

Jack walked to the stand.

"Please state your name and your relationship to the accused," one of the Council told him.

"I am Colonel Jack O'Neill; I'm his commanding officer and friend."

"Colonel," Taris started, "Could you tell us about the opening of the Stargate on Earth for the first time?"

"Daniel worked on the thing for about two weeks and managed to discover how to open it. He came through with the first team so he could get us back home."

"Can you tell us how Ra's ship was destroyed?"

"Before we could go home Ra captured us and was trying to force Daniel to kill my men and me. We escaped. Ra was going to send a bomb through the Gate and destroy Earth. The only way we could stop it was by sending the bomb back to the ship which destroyed him."

"Would you say that you had any other choice?"

"Ra disabled the bomb so that I couldn't shut it off. There was no other way," Jack said.

"So killing Ra was an act of self-defence," Taris told the Council.

Partic stood up, "How do you justify the destruction of Apophis's ships?"

"He was trying to destroy our whole damn planet," Jack snapped at him, "We had a good reason to blow those damn ships up."

"Colonel please," Taris soothed, "If you could tell us details of your encounter with Apophis."

"Daniel found some co-ordinates that we knew a Gould attack was going to come from. So we gated to the co-ordinates and we found ourselves on a Gould attack vessel heading for Earth. We were captured but with the help of some friends we managed to escape and we stopped them from blowing Earth to bits."

Taris nodded and invited him to leave the stand she then showed them that she had finished.

"We shall adjourn for the night and reconvene in the morning for our judgement."

With that the Council left.

"Now we wait," Eilad told them quietly, "And hope," he added silently.

x

Taris sat waiting in her office. Eilad came in.

"What is wrong?" he asked her concerned that she had called for him.

"I do not think the Council will back us," she told him sadly.

"You read their minds?" Eilad asked shocked.

"No, but I read their body language. We have semi-good relations with the Goa'uld but none with the Tau'ri. Even if they agree not to let Partic destroy Daniel's mind they will not allow me to restore him to his original form."

"What are you going to do?" Eilad asked worriedly.

"Something where I am going to need your help."

* * *

"Please rise for the decision," Chaldo said as the Council reconvened.

They all stood waiting as the Council paused.

"Dramatic effect?" Sam whispered trying to relieve the tension she was feeling.

Jack ignored her; he was far too worried about the outcome.

"Could both Intercessors step forward?"

Taris and Partic moved to the Council bench.

"You must both agree to honour the outcome of this or be disallowed a place in Rai'lan society."

Both parties nodded and moved back to their places.

"Very well. It is the decision of the High Council of Rai'lan that although we cannot allow the destruction of this man's mind, we feel that Lord Brayna has presented a good alternative. We have therefore decided that Doctor Daniel Jackson shall be returned to his home the way he is now."

"What?" Jack yelled.

Taris grabbed his arm, "No," she told him as she gripped it tightly.

He caught the unspoken message and said no more.

As they left the chamber Partic grinned openly at them.

Jack growled but said nothing.

Taris walked over and placing a hand on Daniel's arm she got him to walk with them.

"Eilad is bringing your things to the Stargate as well as some…gifts," Taris kept them moving.

"Sir, there has to be something we can do," Sam whispered urgently, "We can't leave Daniel like this."

"I think Taris is going to do something and we shouldn't do anything to upset people who can fry our brains from twenty feet," he whispered back to her.

They arrived at the Stargate where Eilad was waiting for them.

"Here are your things," he said, "I am sorry things did not work out the way you wanted them to."

"Thank you Eilad," Sam said giving him a hug, "It was wonderful to meet you."

"And again thank you for saving our lives" Teal'c said with a bow.

Eilad turned to Taris; "I will be leaving soon for the colony. I will be gone when you return from making sure they get home safely."

They embraced.

"Goodbye little brother," she whispered before he left.

"Major, dial us home," Jack ordered before turning to Taris, "You're coming with us?"

"I wish to explain to your commanding officer why I was unable to release your friend," Taris explained, "And to apologise."

"Sure," Jack said confused but he was distracted as the Gate opened.

Without hesitation they headed back to Earth.

* * *

General Hammond stood waiting as SG1 came down the ramp. Teal'c and Carter were leading a blank looking Doctor Jackson while Colonel O'Neill was walking down with a young woman who was looking around curiously.

"Colonel, what happened?" he asked.

"I'm afraid we didn't win," O'Neill reported, "However Taris wanted to come and talk to you."

The young woman, Taris, came forward, "General Hammond, I am sorry I was unable to persuade the Council to let me undo what Partic did."

"We do not blame you," Hammond told her, "Please come with me so we can discuss this somewhere less crowded."

He motioned her forward and they led her to the debriefing room.

They all sat around the debriefing table. Doctor Fraiser had arrived and was examining Daniel.

"Jack, I need you to assure me there is somewhere that is safe for me to go after I do this," Taris said.

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

"Defy the Council's wishes," she smiled weakly at them.

"Why would you do this young lady?" Hammond asked, "Not that we aren't grateful."

"Because Daniel does not deserve to live like this and I am not letting a Goa'uld win," her face hardened.

"There are several places we could send you that neither the Gould nor the Rai'lan could harm you," Jack assured her.

"Very well," she stood up and walked over to Daniel.

She took his face in her hands gazed into his eyes for a few seconds before closing her own eyes.

Daniel suddenly took in a deep breath, "What happened?"

"Daniel," Jack cried happily and grabbed the younger man in a hug.

"Jack?" Daniel asked confused.

As both Sam and Teal'c joined in welcoming him back he grew even more confused.

"Doctor Jackson what do you remember?" Hammond asked.

"Not much," he admitted, "I had the strangest dream."

"What do you remember of the dream?" Taris asked coming into view.

"Taris, you're real," he breathed in amazement.

Taris smiled brightly, "Very."

* * *

It had been three days since they had returned to Earth. Daniel had been thoroughly checked out in the infirmary and released with a clean bill of health. Taris had been given a number of options of planets to go to and was going through them.

Jack was heading for Hammond's office in a good mood; despite having lost the trial they had still got Daniel back.

"Good morning sir," he grinned as he walked in.

Then he saw Hammond's face.

"What's going on?"

"I just received a call," Hammond told him trying hard to control his annoyance; "Colonel Maybourne wants to study Taris and her power."

"What?" Jack yelled, "She didn't turn her back on her life so Maybourne could study her."

"I know that is why we must have her leave us as soon as possible," Hammond told him before giving him a conspiratorial smile, "Jacob Carter is due here in an hour."

"The Tok'ra!"

x

SG1, General Hammond, Taris and Jacob Carter all sat around the table in the debriefing room.

Taris was watching Jacob Carter with a confused expression.

"Is something wrong?" he asked her innocently.

"I can feel the presence of two people in you," she said a frown covering her features, "But both are free."

"I am Tok'ra," he explained, "Well Selmak is."

"Selmak?"

Jacob bowed his head, when he lifted it his eyes glowed, "I am Selmak."

"A Goa'uld?"

"No, I am Tok'ra. We fight the Goa'uld and shall one day destroy them," Selmak construed.

"Taris," Jack said, "You said you wanted to stop the Gould destroying people, the Tok'ra are doing that. You could be of enormous help to them."

"And we would still keep in touch," Daniel added, "Jacob visits Sam."

Taris smiled, "If the Tok'ra are willing to accept my help?"

Jacob smiled, "Oh we are. Selmak and I are heading back in a few hours after another long discussion with George. So you have some time to get ready."

"Then I shall be ready to leave when you are."

x

Daniel stood in the doorway of the room Taris had been staying in.

"I wanted to thank you before you left," he said.

"For what?"

"Let's see," he laughed, "For making sure I didn't spend the rest of my life as a vegetable and Jack told me what you did for Sha're," he smiled sadly, "I'm grateful you helped her."

"I am sorry I did not have the courage I have now," Taris whispered, "I could have saved her but I did not because of Rai'lan Law."

"You gave her a chance to be herself for a while," Daniel soothed, "I know Sha're was honoured to have been your friend even for a night."

Taris smiled at him before taking a deep breath, "Well, I am ready to leave," she picked up her bag.

x

They stood in the Gateroom.

"It was a pleasure to have you here," Hammond told her, "You are always welcome."

"Thank you General," she shook his hand.

Teal'c was next, "It was a great honour to meet you."

She inclined her head respectfully to him and smiled.

"Don't let my Dad boss you around and take care," Sam said as she hugged her.

"I promise," she let go of Sam who then went to talk to her father.

Turning around she came to Jack and Daniel.

Jack hugged her; "Look after yourself," he said, "I want you around for my next poker match."

Taris laughed and kissed his cheek before turning to Daniel.

"I have a small gift for you," she told him.

"A gift?"

She nodded and placed a hand on his temple, he closed his eyes.

"This is what I received when I gave Sha're help," Taris told him, "Now I give you part of it."

Daniel's eyes widened in amazement. "Sha're," he breathed tearfully, "Thank you Taris."

"Are you ready?" Jacob asked.

"I am," she said, "A little scared but I am ready."

Taking her arm he led her up the ramp towards her new life.


End file.
